Dreaming
by kewlausgirl
Summary: This one chapter story is based on the song Clocks by Coldplay. Tink sets out on an adventure to show us what the Harry Potter world and Peter Pan world is all about.


****

**Disclaimer: **I do not, and never will, own any Harry Potter characters (sob). And neither do I own any Lord of the Rings or Peter Pan characters. The song this story is based upon is "Clocks" by the talented Coldplay. The story, and plot belongs to me. 

**A/N:** This is a song/story fanfic, and it came to me while I listened to a song by Dashboard Confessional, "So Impossible" (which is really good by the way!). The story is basically like a song film clip and I tried to describe it as best as I could to bring the images in your mind, as they came to me. Every time a new verse is played, it means the scenery has changed. Hope you like it! 

****

****

**~Dreaming….~**

Lights go out and I can't be saved

Tides that I tried to swim against

An old London Town, and a huge clock, known as The Big Ben can be seen in the far distance, and the lights in the town are shining in the dark starry night sky. All of a sudden, a shadow is seen. It is the form of a small boy, and it glides over the buildings, coming to a stop at a two-story house. A dark figure lands down onto the windowsill, and the moonlight reveals a young boy peering into the room. 

The room shows three beds with only two children inside them, the third one empty. The boy looks confused and hops down inside to have a better look.

"Hello Peter," A girl's voice is heard from within the darkness. "I have been waiting for you."

The boy, Peter, smiles and walks over to where Wendy is sitting on the corner of her bed. Peter bends down and looks at her.

"Come away with me Wendy." He tells her, helping her to her feet and leading her to the window.  "Come away with me where you'll never, never have to think about grown up things again." 

Wendy smiles and looks up at him, where he hovers above the windowsill.  "Forever is an awfully long time…" A white light appears, and zooms around the two. The little fairy, Tinker Bell, flies around the room and then disappears out of the room and into the night sky….

Have bought me down upon my knees

Oh, I beg, I beg and plead

   
  


Tinker Bell flies through a large window, down a corridor and darts into a dark room. She heads straight towards a boy with black messy hair and glasses. He turns and watches her flutter around, shining brightly in the gloomy dungeon. Tinker Bell flies over to the teacher, Professor Snape and zooms around him, pulling his cloak; making him fall over. The boy, Harry Potter, laughs as he watches her fly around the teacher's head again. Professor Snape, the Potions teacher looks at the fairy suspiciously, and then looks puzzled as he realises he has seen this fairy before. Tinker Bell sticks her tongue out at him, and flies out through the door. 

_Singing___

_Come out of things unsaid_

_Shoot an apple off my head_

_And a trouble that can't be named_

_A tiger's waiting to be tamed_

Tinker Bell flies into a silent classroom, where students are writing down ingredients for their potions. She flies over to a row of desks, where Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are sitting at. They look down at her, as she points to the doorway, where a shadow is seen entering. It flies up to the roof, and the trio watch in awe as it glides slowly towards the teacher. As Professor Snape turns away from the blackboard and faces the class, the shadow instantly jumps down onto the wall behind him. The shadow is the shape of a boy, who stands with his hands on his hips. While the three look on, the shadow puts his hands over his mouth and makes a silent calling sound. Hermione draws in a deep breath as she realises the shadow is _crowing_ and turns to the little fairy in disbelief. Ron nudges her and she looks back at the shadow again, only this time the shadow is a black copy of Professor Snape. All of a sudden, the shadow jerks out its arm and sticks its rude finger at the Professor, while he has his back turned. The three look around, and realise they are the only ones paying attention. The shadow then jumps and what looks like a tutu appears on Professor Snape's fake shadow. Harry blinks and sees the shadow leaping through the air and twirling around like a professional ballerina. Someone gasps, and the whole class looks at the shadow. The teacher becomes angry, as no one is clearly listening to him, and twirls around to see what Seamus and Dean are laughing at. The shadow quickly jumps back to place and moves, as it should. Professor Snape, completely perplexed, turns around and snarls at the class. The Slytherins, look on in horror, but the Gryffindors eyes light up, as the shadow starts tap dancing on the wall. This time, Professor Snape is too fast; he twirls around, wand raised and drops it in shock as he sees his shadow, which is now doing the River Dance. The shadow quickly changes back into a boy, and gives the teacher a hard kick, and with a loop-the-loop, flies off out of the room with the fairy in tow, leaving an angry cursing teacher, and a highly amused class behind. 

    
  


_Singing  
You are_

_You are_

_Confusion that never stops_

_The closing walls and the ticking clocks_

Tinker Bell soars down through the night sky, following Peter Pan, who comes to a halt at a window. 

"Wendy! Wendy…. Come away with me Wendy." Peter urges the girl, as he hops inside the bedroom. 

"No Peter! I am sick of you! Quit stalking me! See this guy here…. His name is _Harry Potter_ and he is _famous_. He flies on a broomstick, called a Firebolt!" She added awed.

"A broomstick!" Peter shouted appalled. "I can fly without that…. He can't -"

Wendy looked at him annoyingly. "So! It's very annoying floating and not being able to hold onto anything!"

Harry looks from one to the other, totally confused. "Ok, where the hell am I? And who the hell are you two?"

  
_Gonna come back and take you home_

_I could not stop, that you now know_

Houses pass by as Tinker Bell whizzes through neighbourhoods. She stops at a house where a girl with bushy brown hair is sitting at a windowsill, reading. Suddenly there is a loud thud, and she looks up to see a brown haired boy, landing onto the windowsill. He looks into the room and says "Wendy…. Pssst Wendy…. Have you decided yet?"

"Wendy? I'm Hermione Granger…. Who on earth are you?" Hermione asks, looking at him.  Suddenly her eyes widen. "Wait a sec…. Peter Pan! OH MY GOD! I HAVE LOVED YOU EVER SINCE I WAS A LITTLE GIRL!!" She squealed, and then added breathlessly "Do you think – Could I fly with you for a little while, please…"

Peter looked at the excited girl, confused. "Hey, you're not Wendy!"

"Well aren't we a bright one" Hermione said, looking disgruntled.__

_  
__Singing_

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities_

Tinker Bell is flying down through a bright blue sky, and heads down towards a Pirate Ship, called The Jolly Roger, where Captain Hook is shouting. "Smee, he's escaped again!" Hook glares at Peter Pan's silhouette in the night sky, fading away in the distance. Angrily, he shakes his silver hook at him, and yells. "I'll get you, Peter Pan, if it's the last thing I do!" He stares into the night sky. He smiles wickedly, imagining himself grabbing hold of Peter's leg and ripping him in half with his hook.

_Am I part of the cure?_

_Or am I part of the disease?_

Tinker Bell flies down into a dark, gloomy cave, where two men in black robes are talking to one another. She darts into a small crack in the wall, and peers behind the fissure.

"Now Lucius." The first man says him, "I want to ask a special favour of you. One I think you deserve to uphold." 

Lucius bowed down before the man. "Yes, my Lord. Anything for you."

Lord Voldermort looked down upon him. "I want you to go and behave like a muggle in the muggle world from time to time. Perhaps you can spend your holidays there with your family."

"Like, like a …. a …. _muggle?_" He stuttered, and looked back up at his master quickly. Surely his master was joking! 

"Yes, as a muggle," Voldermort replied amused.

"But, but, why must _I_ do _muggle_ _things_, master?" He asked astounded.

The Dark Lord's smirk quickly vanished. "WHY! You _dare_ to question the Dark Lord! Because I think you should for a while! To get inside and gain control of the people who are of importance. It is the quiet way to get rid of that filth; to gain control of their press and hide all evidence. And for questioning my orders, Lucius, you are going to enjoy it as well, and have _fun_ like a filthy muggle! IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Y- Yes. My Lord," Lucius Malfoy answered awkwardly and, bowing his head as he leaved, turned and walked quickly out of the cave with a most displeased sour look on his face.

Back in the cave, Lord Voldermort smiled wickedly to himself. Still grinning his malicious grin, he walked out of the cave, and the tiny fairy comes out from the gap and follows him.  He stops at a nearby shrub, and in her light, she sees the wicked Voldermort change into a young teenage boy with messy dark hair. Harry grins to himself, and, shaking with laughter he cries into the night, "God, I love being me!"

_Singing  
You are, you are_

_You are, you are_

Tinker Bell flies into the afternoon sun and sees a mysterious figure riding a pure white horse, among a crowd of riders. She hovers closer and a young man is seen, with long blonde hair flying in the wind. He looks as she whizzes around him, pulling gently at his long blonde hair and waves at him. He winks and smiles dazzlingly. Suddenly something attracts his attention and he grabs an arrow and his bow, and aims at an on coming Orc riding a large wolf. The arrow whizzes through the air and hits the Orc in the middle of the head.

  
_You are, you are_

_You are, you are_

_And nothing else compares_

Tinker Bell flies in through an arched widow opened by a stern faced woman. She glances at Tink momentarily, and a faint smiles forms onto her lips, knowingly.

She zooms around and spots a pale faced, blond haired boy. She flits around Draco Malfoy who is leaning on his elbow, in a daze. He watches himself fly on a broomstick after the snitch, and catches it just before the proud boy Harry Potter. He shouts and pumps his hands into the air, as Harry walks sadly away. Malfoy comes to, and he smirks thinking of the upcoming match against Gryffindor.

And nothing else compares

It's the afternoon, and Tink flies through the corridor, into a classroom, and flies over to a red haired boy with freckles, who is sitting between a dark haired boy with glasses and a bushy brown haired girl. He looks up confused at her, and grins half-heartedly and watches as McGonagall starts the lesson. She shows a pig being transformed from a pencil, and he grins as he imagines himself – with a head boy badge - and being awarded a trophy for turning Malfoy into a girl pig with a little pink dress, and a pink bow on its head.

_And nothing else compares_

Tinker Bell smiles, and turns to the boy with glasses, he grins as he imagines a pudgy blonde haired boy turning into a pig, and runs out outside of his parents house, and eats the flowers in his mum's garden. His mum hears him grunt and comes outside to investigate. Not realizing her Dudders is a pig, she shrieks and her chubby husband runs out with a purple frightened face, and with a mighty kick, sends him out onto the street

  
And nothing else compares

  
Tink laughter sounds like bells, and she walks over to Hermione, who is day-dreaming of being awarded a huge Plaque with SPEW written on it, and thousands of elves crowded around her applauding her victory of achieving Elf rights.

_You are, you are_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

Tinker Bell zooms down through the door into an old classroom. She sees a young girl sitting at her desk, smiling as she stares into space, while the teacher is talking to the class. She dreams Peter Pan coming to her window. He smiles at her and takes her hand and they fly off into the night sky.

Tinker Bell flutters around her - making her start, and she grins and waves at the fairy before she takes off out the window. 

  
Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are)

Tinker Bell flies off into the night, and meets up with Peter Pan, who is flying with Wendy, John and Michael. They fly over a huge castle, where a white owl flies past them, and hoots a greeting. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger are looking up at the stars, lying on the cold wet grass. Michael sees them and delightfully glides down towards them, and Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy, and John follow. 

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are nearby glaring at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco whispers something to them, and they both grunt in agreement. 

All of a sudden there's a huge BANG, and red, green, and purple lights fill the sky, with the brilliant fireworks – looking impressively like dragons - made by the ones and only, Fred and George. 

_Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are)_

In the light of the fireworks, a pirate ship's shadow looms over the castle and a man's shadow appears on the side, with a hook on his arm, pointing at the kids on the grounds. Peter speeds off in a burst of enthusiasm and soars past Draco and his cronies. Draco turns to him, startled, and his lips soundlessly form the words "Peter Pan?" 

Peter continues to circle around the kids, and Hermione, Ron and Harry wave and laugh as he goes past.  Peter Pan rises higher, and all the Hogwarts students, Tink and the Darling kids look up expectantly. He twirls around in the air playfully, and forms his hands together and calls out his famous rooster crow, with the fire works in the night sky; the light bouncing off his face.

**********************************************************************************************

Ok guys…. what did you think? I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well, what are you waiting for? Review, review, and review! 

Oh! And remember: "I do believe in Fairies! I do, I do!"

~Kylie.


End file.
